


Ruby, Emerald, and Diamonds

by Scarlette_Rayne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlette_Rayne/pseuds/Scarlette_Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was married to a savage and yet she never felt safer; laid out on a bed of silk with emeralds, diamonds, rubies and pearls covering various parts of her body. She was an offering to some sort of pagan God of old and here in their marriage bed she'd find herself and quite possibly something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regina took a breath through her nose as a washcloth was brought over her shoulders and down her breasts. She gasped and went to push the hands away only to have two other sets tenderly take her wrists and pull them back. She breathed as the hand holding the washcloth and fragrant soap moved on down her belly and over her legs. Mother had told her to be good; that her marriage to these savages was a good thing. They were rich from the mines they held control of and the kingdoms they had ravaged. And they desperately needed the money marrying her off would bring.

She closed her eyes as her legs were gently lifted and given the same treatment as the rest of her body. When her bath was done, the four strange servants with their dark eyes and lush lips drew her from the water. They didn't speak a word to her or each other. Not that she would've understood them anyways. They spoke a completely different language and their customs were so foreign. She was wrapped in a soft towel and led to a padded table in the outer room of the bathing chamber.

It was cooler here; the water no longer adding it's humid heat to the air. She shivered but didn't say a word as she was pulled gently up onto the table. The towel was removed from her and once again she lifted her hands to cover her breasts. She blushed brightly but not a word was said. Slowly her wrists were once again clasped and laid back on the table leaving her bare to the eyes of the servants that were preparing her.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them as she felt soft oiled hands begin to rub at her feet and then her ankles. Slowly the hands worked their way up her legs to her hips. She tensed as her legs were spread open but she still heard Mother's words in her head.

"Whatever these savages want from you; do. You must please your spouse for the sake of all of us. We need this Regina so play their games; pray to their Gods; and bare your spouse's child. Ingrain yourself to the people and they will be yours and with them all the wealth of this Kingdom will be ours."

She fought the urge to close her legs as the soft hands ran along her hips only avoiding her most private part. Her belly and breasts were next and she couldn't help the way her nipples perked at the attention. She flushed and bit the inside of her lip but the servant didn't even look at her. She went right on; massaging the fragrant oil into her skin.

When she finished, another of the servants moved towards her. She gasped as the woman sat a sharp looking razor down beside her. She flinched and tried to rise up only to be pushed back down, a bowl with white foam of some sort was set down by another servant. She forced herself to relax as the foam was slowly applied to her private area. She closed her eyes as the razor was slowly brought along the sensitive skin. She held her breath as the hair between her legs was slowly removed. She had never heard of any woman doing this in her Kingdom but it seemed a common

practice here given how efficient the servants seemed at it. Her bottom lip trembled but she held completely still, not daring to flinch a muscle for fear of being cut. When they were finished, more oil was rubbed into her sensitive skin. She resisted the urge to buck her hips and remained completely still once again. Slowly she was brought up into a sitting position and then two hands helped her down. She was led to a mirror and settled before it. Various bottles and perfumes were laid out on the table along with brushes of every sort. She watched as one of the servants lifted a large silver brush and began to run it through her hair. Regina closed her eyes. Even as a small child, she'd loved to have her hair brushed. It felt good and was always tender and soft. The repetitious motion always calmed her down no matter how upset, anxious, or sad she was. This time it was no different. The soft even strokes almost hypnotizing her. Her head lolled on her shoulders as her eyes fell to half closed.

Soft fingers wove their way in her hair once the brushing was done. She blinked as small pieces of her hair were braided. Strands of tiny pearls were woven into the braids. Most of her hair was left long but the small braids danced through the sides of her hair but not the back. They must've realized how uncomfortable that would be for her to lay on. The smallest of the servants began to apply a deep red berry juice to her lips making them look even more luscious. Charcoal was used in a fine tipped line to line her eyes, making them stand out even more. She blinked as slowly a thick ruby was adhered to her skin. It sat in the middle of her forehead, almost between her eyebrows. She didn't say a word as she was led out of the chamber and into the smoky bedchamber. Incense was burned heavy in the room; it's sandalwood scent almost soothing in a strange way. The sheer red and purple curtains of the large bed were parted and she was placed in the middle of it. She immediately noticed the solid gold medallion at the top of the canopy holding the various curtains that flowed down. It was beautiful even though it was a bit difficult to see. Then incense's smoke really did cloud the room quite a bit. It almost felt like a dream.

She glanced down when her body was arranged in the very center. Her hands and arms were placed at her sides and her legs were slightly spread but she didn't feel vulgar in this position, which was strange for her. She felt…more like some sort of beautiful offering to one of the gods of old. She watched as the women settled her before they moved once again. Her nipples were rubbed and she shivered as they once again pricked at the stimulation. This time though it was intentional. A small soft brush was dipped into a bowl and Regina stared as the liquid gold was painted on them until they were covered. No part of her areola was left exposed. The gold coated every bit of the puckered skin. She swallowed as she lifted her head slightly to look down. A thick emerald was used to cover her belly button, bigger than the ruby at her forehead but the biggest jewel was the diamond placed at the top of her sex. A small line of diamonds traced over her hips in a pretty pattern that led the eye right to her sex that was no longer hidden by the hair that signified that she was a woman any longer. She blinked at the sight of them and then looked up with big eyes as she was pushed to lie back down. Her hair was rearranged until the small braids with their pearls woven in were scattered on the thick silk pillows. Her legs were parted a bit more and then she felt a few taps there. They were telling her to leave her legs where they were. Despite the fact that she felt the need to close them she did as she was told. Mother would be so pleased with her.

She took a breath as they pulled their hands away with tender pets and then she was left alone. She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them. She could sit up, she could find clothes and run but really what would that do? Mother would just send her right back here after making sure that she now knew her place. And really despite how frightened she was of being deflowered surely it couldn't hurt worse than anything Mother would put her through. Right? She swallowed as she heard the door being pushed open.

She continued to stare up at the ceiling as the curtains at the foot of the large bed were parted. Slowly, she lowered her eyes and met sage green ones. Her spouse had come to her. The woman who'd made her, her bride was here to claim her prize. Regina swallowed reflexively as her spouse held her eyes before slowly they lowered. She resisted the urge once again to cover her breasts and close her legs. Her body now belonged to the foreign monarch. There was no going back after this night. Slowly her new spouse removed the sword belt that kept her strange curved sword on one side of her hip and a bejeweled dagger on the other hip. The robe's sash was undone and her spouse removed the leather pants she'd worn underneath.

The robe revealed a nice slice of her spouse's pale skin but nothing more.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to pool in her eyes unexpectedly. What would happen if she didn't please her new wife? Would she be beheaded by the strange curved blade or would she be sent away never to lay eyes on anyone she loved ever again? She felt the bed shift and her eyes opened as her spouse climbed onto the bed. Her strong arms flexed, the toned muscles of her arms and shoulders bunched and relaxed with each cat like movement. Her strong back dipped and bowed as her long wild blonde hair cascaded down her back in thick waves.

Regina parted her lips but nothing came out but a breathy sob. Her new wife offered her a soft smile and leaned forward pressing her lips to the apples of her cheeks, which she hadn't realized were now covered in tear tracks. She blinked, her brow furrowing slightly before relaxing as she remembered the ruby there.

Her spouse trailed a hand up her body, starting at the diamonds around her hips before trailing up between the valley of her breasts and to her neck.

"Emma," She said the other woman's name softly. It was the only thing she knew how to say in this new language.

Emma offered her a small smile as she sat back on her haunches between her spread legs before she leaned forward once again. She pressed her lips to Regina's and Regina felt her body slowly start to relax. This she could do. She had all ready been kissed before at their wedding. She grew more comfortable as the feather light kisses to her lips continued. Emma was taking her time with her, allowing her to adjust which she desperately appreciated. Her eyes drifted closed as she absorbed the tender touches of lips against hers. The kisses grew heated but she still wasn't quite afraid and her spouse was keeping her growing passion to a simmer.

She brought her arms up, wrapping them around her new spouse's neck. Emma pulled away and shook her head with a soft smile.

"Did I do something wrong?" Regina asked softly.

Emma reached up and took her hands. She brought them back to her side in the same fashion the servant girls had before.

"I'm not allowed to touch you too?" Regina asked. Her eyes filled with tears once more.

Her spouse merely shook her head and gave her another soft smile before pressing her lips back to Regina's once again. Regina forced her body to relax as the tears continued to flow. Her wife shook her head, her blonde curls spilling around her face like some sort of halo as she pulled away from her lips and pressed kisses to her wet cheeks.

She continued down her neck and the smaller woman's body shivered underneath her. Regina closed her eyes as her body began to react to the other woman's breath and lips against such a sensitive area. She gasped as her wife's sharp teeth nipped at her pulse point. Without realizing what she was doing, she lifted her legs wrapping them around her spouse's waist. The other woman pulled back and once again shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Regina dropped her eyes as she unwrapped her legs and laid them back on the bed in their former position.

The other woman shook her head and pressed a kiss to the ruby in the middle of her forehead. She pulled back and looked at her with another tender smile. Regina blinked at her, wondering why she wasn't allowed to move. Her spouse pressed a soft kiss to her lips and then moved back to her previous position, kissing and licking at her neck and then down to her collarbones.

Regina closed her eyes as her breathing deepened. Her spouse's hands gently ran along her arms and then down the sides of her breasts and to her hips. She couldn't help the soft little moan she released at the feeling. Her hands were calloused but still felt wonderful on her soft skin. She arched her hips up but she didn't lift her legs. She noticed despite that movement though her spouse didn't pull away from her and push her hips back to the bed. Instead she allowed the movement without pausing in the kisses she was pressing to the tops of her breasts.

Hands trailed over her knees and then her hips. She couldn't help the soft cry she released at the touch. She tensed but then forced herself to relax. Her new wife was trying very hard to make sure she enjoyed this she noticed. She closed her eyes as her wife's rough hands slid along her outer thighs. She swallowed as the kisses trailed over her breasts and their gold tipped nipples. She couldn't help it as she arched her back and moaned. Her eyelashes fluttered as her wife's right hand slid along her upper inner thigh and then it came to rest on her sex.

She gasped as she opened her eyes, looking down at her wife's strong back. She met the sage green eyes that were looking up at her as though waiting for permission to take what was now rightfully hers. Regina closed her eyes and forced her hips to arch up just a bit more.

The rough hand stroked her wet cleft for a few moments causing her to release a loud moan until she bit her lip. Her wife's other hand came up and touched her lips. She opened her eyes as her wife tapped her trapped bottom lip.

"You want to hear me?" She asked.

Her wife offered her a small smile and then stroked her once more and she released another breathy cry. Her wife's lips drifted back to her breasts and then to her stomach while her right hand continued to slide along her center bringing her intense wave after wave of pleasure. She took a breath and released it as her wife's finger slowly pushed inside. She gasped as her wife sheathed herself inside of her for the first time. Her wife's finger was soon joined by a second and she couldn't help the lewd moan that fell from her lips. Her wife didn't seem to mind, in fact she nipped at the bottom of her right breast which made her gasp again. It wasn't a painful bite, more that it gave her another shock of pleasure. The fingers eased in and out of her before her wife dipped lower. She pressed open mouth kisses to her stomach which made her arch her back slightly as Regina's hips met each of Emma's thrusts with an easy rocking rhythm.

Emma pressed a kiss to the emerald before she shifted and trailed her lips further. Her breathing deepened as the moans and whimpers that fell from her lips didn't seem to stop. Her wife's lips found the diamonds. Each one was given the same treatment as the other stones adhered to her body. She groaned low in her throat as her wife's lips dipped lower, finding the newly exposed skin and pressing open-mouthed kisses to it. Her wife pressed another open mouth kiss to her lower lips and she couldn't help the loud cry she released. The lips explored her all while her wife's long calloused fingers kept up the steady rhythm in and out of her body.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she bucked her hips, unable to help herself but her wife truly didn't seem to mind the undulations of her hips.

She couldn't explain it but she knew things changed, her breathing grew shallow and her lower tummy started to tighten. She couldn't explain it but she felt like she was climbing to the crest of something as her wife continued her ministrations between her legs, seemingly unaware of what was happening. Suddenly it felt like a large wave swept over her body, sucking her underneath. Her world seemed to shatter, splinter apart as she clawed at her wife's back unable to help herself as she tensed and screamed out into the night.

Her hips crashed back to the bed as her body relaxed fully. Her wife remained where she was before she pulled away slowly. Despite not being fully conscious anymore, Regina whimpered. She had liked the way her wife felt inside. She wasn't quite ready to have her go just yet. Slowly, she was rolled to her side and tenderly pulled into her new wife's arms. She let out a soft sigh as her head was pillowed on a strong shoulder. It was so warm and she felt so comfortable and light suddenly. She burrowed a bit closer and brought a hand up, wondering if she'd be pushed back once again. Her wife surprised her and allowed the touch without any action. Instead, she merely pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Regina looked up at her new wife, "What about you?" She asked, even as her eyes drifted closed.

She felt a slight movement and opened her eyes.

"No," Her wife murmured.

"You speak my language?" Regina asked, her eyes shooting open.

"No," The woman repeated as big brown eyes met hers.

"Is that all you know how to say?"

Her wife merely shrugged and gave her a small smile. Regina looked back down and trailed her fingers along her wife's side. Her wife's calloused hand came up and touched hers and then laced their fingers.

"I suppose this isn't so bad." Regina murmured. "Eventually we're bound to learn to communicate with one another."

A soft kiss was pressed to her forehead. "At least you're kinder than my mother and if being your Queen means you touch me like that then my life can't possibly be that bad here." She mused a loud as though her new wife could understand her.

She looked up at Emma and gave her a small smile. Emma offered her another smile but it was clear she didn't understand her words.

Regina sat up slowly and then moved to straddle her new wife. Her wife shook her head and pulled her down. She rolled them back over until she was back on top of her.

"Why can't I be on top?" Regina asked softly.

Emma offered her a small smile and shook her head. No, she wasn't supposed to be on top for some reason.

Regina frowned and turned her head. Her wife tilted her head back and pressed her lips to her kiss swollen ones once more. Regina pulled away and shook her head. "No," She said softly. Her wife frowned as though she didn't understand why she was upset in the first place.

Regina pushed at her gently and her wife rolled back off of her and onto her back. Regina took a breath, Mother would be so angry with her for this but she didn't care. She sat up once more and her wife watched as she once more straddled her thighs. The diamonds at her hips caught the torchlight causing them to sparkle but she didn't notice as her hips were suddenly gripped by her wife's strong hands. Regina smiled softly at finally being allowed her way. She'd played the perfect bride all night. Now it was her turn to enjoy what else their evening had in store.

Her wife looked up at her with no small amount of shock painted across her pale features. Regina smiled as she lifted her hands and brought them to Emma's breasts. They were fuller than hers she noticed. The dusty rose color of her nipples a bit lighter than her own. She was as lovely as she was fierce in battle apparently. Mother had said that her new wife was known for her prowess and to bow down before her in any way she deemed fit for her wife to follow and indeed in the few weeks they'd spent here, she'd noticed how the servants and others fell over themselves to bow at her feet. Surely, she would expect the same from her spouse Mother had insisted but that didn't seem to be the case right now. For her wife was allowing her to take control and Regina reveled in every moment of it even as Emma's strong hands moved up to her own breasts which were still sensitive and feeling a bit heavy from her previous climax.

She breathed deeply, her breasts rising and falling into her spouse's strong hands even as her own hands continued to explore the other woman's chest.

"I wish you could understand me," She murmured. "I'm afraid I don't quite know what to do but I want to learn what you like. I do want to please you."

Emma's hands slid over her gold tipped nipples and she sighed softly. Her eyes opened and she moved her own fingers to Emma's nipples. It was almost like her wife had understood what she was saying and was demonstrating on her body to show her how to properly touch her. Fingers pinched at her nipples and she repeated the action noting how the blonde woman's body seemed to respond to the attention. She smiled as she felt Emma's hips begin to undulate underneath her trying to find some sort of friction.

Regina bit her bottom lip once again only to have Emma's hand tap her lip again. "I'm sorry." She murmured and Emma smiled softly and shook her head.

Regina went right back to Emma's breasts and the blonde returned to hers. With Emma's guiding hands, she began to explore the other woman's body enjoying the tender touches that were bestowed on her body as well. She trailed her fingers down the other woman's flat stomach as her wife did the same fingering the emerald at her belly button. She smiled at her and the blonde offered her another in return. She slipped off the other woman and was gently pushed to her back once more.

She blinked and nodded as her wife spread her legs gently. She was still wet from the previous orgasm and her body's added arousal from touching and being touched ensured that she was beyond ready for anything her spouse had in mind. Her wife tilted her hips and shifted her leg to rest over her thigh. She blinked at the movement but didn't say a word as her spouse leaned forward. She gasped as their cores met. Her wife was wet to but unlike her she wasn't shaved at all. She closed her eyes as Emma moved their hips together creating a wonderful friction.

She moaned as her wife leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her mouth once again before she moved back to rocking her hips. The rhythm much like when her wife was inside was slow but steady. It picked up as their arousals both grew. Regina couldn't keep her moans inside and her wife didn't seem content to let her try. Emma released a few soft gasps and a low moan or two but for the most part she stayed silent. It seemed Regina was the louder of the two in bed. She closed her eyes as her body tensed once again. This time she knew the signs of her body reacting and her wife's flushed cheeks and shallow breathing seemed to be the same way. Regina gasped as she pushed her hips a bit harder against her wife's only to get the same pressure from her wife. Regina screamed as she arched her back only to be followed a moment later by her wife's own low cry as they both reached their pinnacle.

They collapsed against each other and Regina sighed as she slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around her wife. Her leg was pushed up into an awkward position when Emma had fallen forward but for now she could ignore it. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable as relaxed as she was. She ran her fingers through Emma's long hair. The blonde sat up slightly and offered her a tired smile before she slowly rolled off her. Once again, she brought Regina into her strong arms and this time they both settled. She watched through half lidded lashes as Emma pulled the blankets up over them. It was time to rest now that they were both satisfied. She closed her eyes and felt a tender kiss pressed to her forehead right on the ruby. Rubies, diamonds, emeralds, and pearls all would have new meanings now when she wore them. She'd always think of this night, their wedding night and the safety and pleasure she'd found in her foreign wife's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina closed her eyes as the knife in her right hand was drawn across the throat of her opponent. She heard the gurgle as he tried to breath; the sound of his life force leaving a thing of true beauty to her now. Things had changed so much in the time that she'd been the Savage Queen Emma's wife. The body hit the dirt and she lifted her head, her eyes connecting with that of her mate. Her wife leaned forward offering her a small smile. She didn't hesitate to step over the body, her booted feet squelching slightly in the wet sand underneath.

She stopped barely an arm's length from her wife who watched her with cool eyes that slowly began to wander her body. The blonde shifted forward and brought her hand up, resting it on the small swell of her wife's belly.

" _Our baby grows strong._ " She murmured so that only Regina heard.

The blood covered woman smiled. " _His fierceness will rival yours._ "

" _He shall be a King of Kings._ "

" _Yes_ ," Regina agreed as her wife stood up and pulled her into her arms. She pressed a fierce kiss to her lips which the smaller woman responded.

When they pulled away, she turned her eyes back to the cooling body. " _He was a traitor_."

" _Yes_ ," Emma agreed.

" _He deserved to die_."

" _Yes_."

" _He fought well though despite all that_."

" _He did_." The blonde cocked her head wondering at her wife's sudden change of conversation.

" _I think his body should be sent back to his family_."

The Queen frowned at her consort but dipped her head. " _If you wish, I will see it done_."

" _Family means everything_." Regina's hand went to her belly that was covered by a metal plate specially made to accommodate her pregnancy.

Emma studied her for a moment before looking up and giving a small nod. Their soldiers had gathered around to watch the traitor try and save his life against the Queen's consort. Despite the smaller woman's strange upbringing, she had truly come into herself and proved herself time and time again. It was something to be valued amongst their kind. Resourcefulness, strength, and cunning were essentials that had to be mastered from a young age. The fact that the Queen's consort was raised elsewhere and had come to learn their culture so well was something to be admired.

Regina twisted and motioned with her hand for the body to be removed from the ring. " _See to it that his body is brought to his family's." She looked back at her wife. "I'm tired after all that. I'm going inside to rest_."

Emma dipped her head slightly in agreement as her wife moved away, not even bothering to wipe the blood from her face or hands. 

* * *

 

Regina lifted her wet hair out of her eyes. She settled back with a soft sigh as the tender hands of her handmaids moved over her. She pushed them away when they touched her stomach, finding it sensitive since she'd found out she was pregnant. It wasn't common knowledge yet and she intended to keep it that way. Her pregnancy put her at a disadvantage here. She would be seen as weak if she were to use it as an excuse not to fight. She stood up, the water streaming over her hardened muscles and soft curves. She was still soft where it mattered and Emma adored the way the swordplay made her look.

" _Your majesty_ ," Her handmaid murmured, her head tilted down respectively.

Regina looked over her shoulder at her and sighed. "Yes," She knew what the girl was asking without needing to hear it. She stepped from the tub, letting the two women that had washed her wrap a towel around her. She walked over the now familiar table and laid down with a soft whisper of air and cloth. The same hands rubbed oil into her skin, massaging the bunched muscles and making her quite drowsy. She closed her eyes as she felt the razor moving between her legs. She'd long since become desensitized to it. They had never cut her so she knew she had nothing to worry for.

She opened her eyes when she felt the hands leave her body. Her handmaid was holding up a beautiful silk dress of the deepest red. She stood up and allowed the women to help her into it. Her dark hair was pulled from the back, her wet curls falling in loose waves down her back.

" _I'll brush it_." She eyed the brush her handmaid held and shook her head.

" _Yes, your majesty._ " Both women dipped into a low bow as she moved from the room.

" _Majesty_?" She blinked at the guard that moved towards her.

" _Yes_?"

" _A Robin Hood has requested an audience. I informed him that he could seek audience with you on the morrow but he's rather insistent_." Regina couldn't hide her small smile when she noticed the way his nose wrinkled. Not many people here were fond of anyone that was from her Kingdom. Robin firmly fell into that category combined with the fact that he was a well-known thief that was just a double strike not in his favor.

" _It's fine, send him in_." She shook her head as she moved to settle on the overstuffed chair closest to the open balcony doors. She closed her eyes briefly as the wind breezed through the room, moving the billowing curtains and lifting her still damp curls. She opened her eyes as the door opened, watching with impassive eyes as Robin stepped inside.

"Your majesty," He dipped into a low bow before her, his head staying respectfully low.

"You're late."

"I'm early depending on what way you want to look at it your highness." He looked up at her with a roguish smile, which caused her to scoff and roll her eyes. Her wife was rubbing off on her it seemed.

"You're later than I would've liked."

Robin stood up before he spoke. "I apologize your majesty."

"What news do you bring from my homeland?"

"Your Mother is as always, a formidable opponent to most and an unreliable ally to some. Once she gets what she needs; she finds her own ways to assure they meet with an unfortunate set of circumstances that leaves them dead and buried."

Regina glanced away and sighed. "Now that she has the riches from my spouse, I'm sure she's seen fit to do as she will. How is my Father?"

"As well as can be expected considering the circumstances. He tries to stay strong but we can all see him breaking under the strain of your Mother."

"She is rather well known for doing that to people."

"Did…she…" He swallowed and Regina looked at him sharply.

"I let many things fall the wayside with you Robin of Loxley but that is not one of them."

"I'm sorry your majesty." He dipped his head in reverence to her position but she could still feel his eyes inching over her body as he did so. It was no secret to anyone that he found her particularly appealing. There had been a strange fondness on her part too but she was dedicated body, heart, and soul to her spouse and she would never compromise that. Emma was kind to her, her wife was strong, fierce in battle and in ruling as well but she was kind and gentle in private. She never took another to bed even though it was her right to do so. She always put Regina first in everything and Regina refused to allow that sort of dedication to mean nothing. She would do the same and that was the end of that.

"My wife is strong. She's the strongest ruler in the lands despite my Mother's…assets…Emma will keep this land and her people safe."

"I hope that extends to you as well my Queen."

"It does." Emma spoke from her place in the doorway.

It didn't escape Regina's notice that Robin tensed at the heavily accented voice of her wife. Emma had no trouble understanding what was spoken in her mother tongue but she was still a bit stunted when it came to speaking her own thoughts a loud in the strange language.

" _Wife_." She dipped her head and Regina offered her a warm smile as she rose to her feet. The silk hid her baby bump but she still felt Robin's eyes lingering there as well as her slightly fuller frame. The weight gain she'd been told multiple times by Emma suited her and despite her own insecurities at her beauty fading and her wife's eye turning elsewhere, she knew deep down she had nothing to fear. Emma had sworn a blood oath, the highest oath of her people to stay faithful and to always put her and their children first. She trusted her to keep that vow.

"Leave us." Regina had eyes for only her wife but she knew Robin would obey as she was the one that issued the command. He'd proven before that he wouldn't listen to Emma without Regina's word being final.

Emma watched him go, catching the appreciative glance over of her wife. Her upper lip pulled back in an animalistic snarl but her wife was there so quickly that she didn't have time to draw her sword and defend her mate and their unborn child. She took a breath to center herself before she did something stupid. Her wife's tender hands caressed her biceps and she relaxed, all but purring at the show of gentle affection.

" _You needn't worry about him_." Regina whispered. " _I'm yours_."

The blonde cut her eyes at her beautiful wife. " _You belong to me_." She stated.

" _I do; I always will. No one can take me from you_." The darker woman promised.

Emma tucked her arms around her wife, pulling her close and breathing in her soft scent. It always served to calm her when she was feeling particularly possessive. The feel of her wife did wonders as well.

" _You belong to me as well_." Regina whispered into her ear, which caused a huge grin to break out across the taller woman's face.

" _Indeed. I always will_." She echoed the sentiment her wife offered so freely.

Regina slowly eased herself back so that she was looking into her wife's eyes. She offered her a small smile. Though their marriage had been arranged and Regina felt herself nothing more than a prize to be won; she was still amazed by how happy something as simple as being held made her. She was truly happy. She hadn't even known that was possible.

" _He knows you know_?"

" _Who_?"

" _Your spy, Robin. He knows that you are with child_."

" _How do you know that_?"

" _I see the way his eyes wander your frame. He's seen the difference and I can assure you he knows_."

" _Don't you think you worry for nothing?_ "

" _And what would your Mother do if she knew_?"

" _Would it matter_?"

" _Our baby will be the strongest King the lands have ever known. Do you really wish to risk him like this_?"

" _How can you even ask me that? You know you and this baby mean everything to me_."

The blonde nodded, " _I don't doubt you. Though others have."_

 _"How can they question me? I'm devoted to you; completely._ " Regina frowned at her wife's words.

" _It isn't you they doubt. It's me. Your friend, Robin, he questions me constantly. He knows that I allow you to fight."_

 _"He doesn't understand your culture or the way things work here_." Regina pointed out softly. " _If indeed he knows I carry your child within me then he will question that as well."_

Emma frowned, " _I wouldn't risk either of you."_

_"Yes, we know but he doesn't know about the inherent magic in this land nor how it's interwoven into the plate I wear to protect our child."_

_"No one need to know that. It keeps us both safe."_

_"And it makes my Mother underestimate us. You needn't worry my love. All will be well. Your child will be safe as will your wife."_

_"I'll keep you both safe; forever."_

_"Forever."_


End file.
